


露米娅棋牌室日志

by Bersarker



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: 某位老师要的棋钓病J打麻将（然而我不会）所以他们打的是双扣*全员粮食向





	露米娅棋牌室日志

**Author's Note:**

> *又名天才双扣少（？）女  
> *↑真的好沙雕啊可是我只会双扣  
> *出千要有职业素养，打完记得把牌换回去

1.  
有人在露米娅投资了一家棋牌室。  
光线良好，通风贼棒，隔音，无烟。  
棋牌室门口贴着扎眼的红色广告语：  
被狼人杀虐到怀疑智商吗？来局昆特牌吧！

2.  
JP是第一个走进棋牌室的人。  
当然，不是被外面那劣质标语吸引进来的，真的。  
他，JP，狼人杀，贼溜。  
JP只是想找一个对他来说更具有挑战性的新游戏，真的，不用怀疑。  
昆特牌当然是没有的，扑克牌倒是有两副。

3.  
棋牌室建立以的第一场战争即将打响。  
JP清了清嗓子，大致讲解了一下游戏规则。  
伦诺克斯跃跃欲试.jpg  
阿德拉抵着下巴沉思。  
希瑟拉专心致志地在扑克牌上画画，不知道有没有听到。  
JP觉得这局稳了。

4.  
伦诺克斯的洗牌手法异常流利，不像奥地利钓鱼的，像是拉斯维加斯发牌的。  
注意到希瑟拉专注的目光，伦诺克斯随手来了几个花式，手法娴熟，颇具观赏性，小女孩盯得更认真了。  
最后他们洗了整整十分钟的牌。

5.  
第一局，希瑟拉摸到了明牌。  
和她搭对的是伦诺克斯。  
JP觉得自己稳到不行。

6.  
希瑟拉盯着手里的牌发呆。  
她其实才是棋牌室第一个客人。希瑟拉喜欢棋牌室，这里很安静，没有电子仪器的声音，她喜欢这里。  
然后JP就出现了。  
JP讲规则的时候，虽然她看上去在涂鸦，但实际上她有听。  
好吧，起码听了一点。  
但是她不会码牌。  
希瑟拉回忆了一下，想起JP说过一样的牌可以一起出。  
JP还说过，3最小，2最大。  
希瑟拉找出了三个3。  
过了一会，扔出了第四张3。

7.  
希瑟拉扔出了两张红色JOKER。  
希瑟拉，剩余手牌数：一。  
JP过。  
伦诺克斯过。  
阿德拉过。  
希瑟拉出了一张黑色JOKER。  
希瑟拉，剩余手牌数：零。

8.  
JP最后的自信和他的世界观一起崩塌泯灭了。  
双扣。

9.  
JP痛定思痛，把这一局归咎于牌运。  
不是他牌运不好，是希瑟拉的牌运好到让人怀疑世界。  
四个3打头，三个5，三个6，三个7，五个2，六个4，四张JOKER三张在她那里。  
天选之子。  
惹不起惹不起。

10.  
第二局重新搭对。  
希瑟拉又摸到了明牌。  
这次和她搭对的是阿德拉。

11.  
JP和伦诺克斯交换了一个眼神。  
想了想上一局伦诺克斯的牌技，又看了眼自己的牌。  
JP觉得胜利女神在对自己微笑。

12.  
作为一个洗牌洗得如此专业的职业荷官，伦诺克斯的牌技自然也不会差到哪里去。  
以上只是JP的一厢情愿。  
如果是百家乐，伦诺克斯大概可以碾压在座所有人。  
对于这种第一次接触的全新玩法，伦诺克斯充满了无限新奇与跃跃欲试。  
——只是JP不知道伦诺克斯在输掉了多少筹码之后才锻炼的出叱咤赌桌的牌技。

13.  
第二局，阿德拉第一个出完牌。  
在经过了第一场的观察之后，阿德拉已经差不多掌握了这个游戏的规则。  
说到底，还是算计与谋略，比起两人直接对弈，只有敌我两方的国际象棋，这种从未接触过的纸牌游戏还多了对家之间的一点配合与默契。  
阿德拉看了看不分敌我无差别甩炸弹的希瑟拉，觉得自己想多了。

14.  
一开始阿德拉是拒绝参与纸牌游戏的。  
她讨厌赌博。  
“怎么能算是赌博呢？”JP说，“聪明人之间的切磋，能叫赌博吗？”  
阿德拉丝毫不为所动。  
“而且我们没有赌资，赌博的基础就不成立。”JP话锋一转，“还是说，你也有自觉没有胜算的游戏？”  
“走吧，带路。”

15.  
第二局单扣。  
JP是那个没有出完牌的倒霉蛋。  
JP突然怀念起了狼人杀。

16.  
人肉记牌器玩心流阿德拉。  
［周润发的祝福EX］的赌神本人希瑟拉。  
出牌随心，能不能出完看命，把双扣打成四人斗地主的牌桌推土机伦诺克斯。  
JP发誓，以后再跟这三个人打牌他就是xx，一辈子摸不到电脑。

17.  
第二天，另一伙人光顾了空无一人的棋牌室。

18.  
左修凯出了三个3。  
东彰一抛出三个5。  
三缺一拉被来凑数的利黛林兴致缺缺地甩出四个6。  
扎希尔想了想，决定过。  
左修凯摔出五个5。  
东彰一扶了扶眼镜，过。  
利黛林敲敲桌子，示意过。  
扎希尔看着手里一张没出过的3-K连对，觉得哪里不对。

19.  
第三天占用棋牌室的是罗萨里奥、珍妮、凯西，和亚历克斯。

20.  
一周后，和自动出牌机器人苦练了七天双扣的JP早就忘记了一周前说过什么，带着孙燕姿给的勇气找上了阿德拉、希瑟拉和伦诺克斯一雪前耻。

21.  
伦诺克斯洗了牌，手法还是那么一流，动作还是那么流畅，花式还是那么娴熟。  
希瑟拉又双叒叕拿到了明牌。  
两轮后，JP看着手里的3-A顺子和五个Q，只觉得稳到不行。  
和机器人练手果然卓有成效。  
下一秒他的下家希瑟拉打出了九张7。


End file.
